Sur la route
by Danacarine
Summary: Jack et Sam font un petit voyage en voiture…


**-****Sur la route**** -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !

_(07.07.05 __-> __17.11.05)_

Au volant de sa voiture, le colonel Jack O'Neill sourit… Il repense aux événements qui l'ont conduit sur cette route…

_Il a toujours aimé observer les étoiles : admirer cette paisible immensité a le don de l'apaiser. Même depuis qu'il travaille pour le programme Porte des étoiles et qu'il a appris l'existence d'autres créatures plus ou moins amicales dans l'univers, cette passion ne l'a pas quitté. Deux jours auparavant, il avait appris, par la Gazette de l'astronome amateur, qu'une éclipse totale de soleil allait avoir lieu. Coup de chance extraordinaire pour lui, le Minnesota est un des états où elle sera visible à 100 ._

_A cette nouvelle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour ! C'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter une ultime fois d'inviter son second à passer le week-end dans son chalet, en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. Il avait réfléchi longuement… Il avait déjà essuyé deux échecs et n'était pas du genre masochiste mais là, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser filer cette chance._

_Il s'était donc rendu dans son labo et l'avait observée un moment, silencieux depuis le pas de sa porte. Il avait pris encore quelques secondes pour rassembler tout son courage et était entré. Comme d'habitude, elle était penchée sur un objet étrange et ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il s'était planté devant elle. Enfin, elle avait senti une présence et avait levé les yeux de son artéfact. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert alors lui avait donné le cran de se jeter à l'eau._

Et elle est là… Dans la voiture avec lui, en route pour deux longues journées dans son royaume…

Pendant les premières heures du voyage, ils ont discuté de tout et de rien, ils ont même beaucoup ri. Etrangement, ils se sont rapidement sentis à l'aise, débarrassés des contraintes de la vie militaire. D'habitude, il y a toujours entre eux cette espèce de retenue absurde qui les empêche d'être vraiment eux-mêmes.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls en dehors de la base, mais cette fois Jack a l'agréable impression qu'une barrière est tombée, il se sent beaucoup plus proche d'elle…

Il ne sait pas à quoi ça tient, peut-être à l'intimité des lieux ou aux longues heures de chemin à partager… Peu lui importe ! L'important c'est qu'elle soit là, assoupie contre son épaule… A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit encore…

Il baisse les yeux une seconde. Sa chevelure blonde lui chatouille le menton. Dans sa position, il voit juste le haut de sa figure, son joli petit nez mutin, qu'elle fronce quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec lui, et ses paupières ornées de longs cils, qui cachent la profondeur de son regard bleu. Plus bas, il devine sa bouche, ses lèvres délicates légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle régulier.

Sentir le poids de son corps contre son torse lui procure une sensation rassurante qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà ressentie… Il fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre cette impression nouvelle… Il se sent… bien ?!? Oui, c'est ça ! Tout simplement bien.

Il a une envie soudaine de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route, là, tout de suite, pour la serrer contre lui, pour lui avouer à quel point il l'aime ! Lui dire qu'il a enfin compris que sa vie n'était possible qu'avec elle et qu'il n'a été jusque là qu'un sombre crétin !

Mais il ne le fait pas et continue imperturbablement à rouler droit devant lui…

Pourquoi ?

Bonne question…

Des raisons, il en a des tas !

D'abord, il est bien trop vieux pour elle. Dix longues années les séparent l'un de l'autre… Lui attaque la cinquantaine et se sent âgé d'au moins 100 ans et ce n'est pas son corps perclus de rhumatismes, de douleurs de toutes sortes et recouvert de cicatrices qui dira le contraire. Il est trop taciturne aussi, un vieil ours solitaire habitué à vivre en ermite depuis trop longtemps… Il est capable de rester muet des journées entières.

Il soupire… La liste est si longue…

Trop tête brûlée, trop irascible, trop stupide… trop, trop, trop… Il pourrait sans doute continuer des heures mais c'est si déprimant qu'il préfère penser à autre chose… Les qualités de son major par exemple…

Pleins de qualificatifs lui viennent soudain à l'esprit ! Belle, intelligente, aimable, un sourire à tomber, belle, souriante, conciliante, belle, soldat aguerri, belle, belle, belle, belle… Rha, cette femme le rend fou ! Il en perd même ses mots…

En plus, elle est encore jeune, à peine 40 ans, et mérite un homme avec qui elle puisse fonder une famille. Elle a sûrement envie d'avoir des bébés… Lui n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un père modèle… Loin s'en faut… Et de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le courage de retenter l'expérience… Pas après Charlie… C'est trop dur…

Il est las soudain. Ressasser tous ces souvenirs le rend mélancolique… Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Il se passe une main énergique sur la figure. Il ne doit pas plonger là-dedans mais plutôt se concentrer sur le moment présent !

Il faut qu'il profite pleinement de ce moment d'intimité que lui offre Sam… Il lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle n'a pas bougé pendant toutes ses divagations mais un sourire éclaire maintenant son visage. Elle doit certainement faire de beaux rêves…

Il se penche doucement pour ne pas éveiller la jeune femme et met l'autoradio en sourdine. Un peu de musique le sortira sans doute de sa nostalgie… La chanson qui s'élève des haut-parleurs lui rappelle cependant cruellement sa position et le fait profondément soupirer… Les 4 premières phrases semblent avoir été écrites pour lui…

_**No one knows what it's **__**like** __(Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble)  
__**To be the bad man** __(D'être l'homme méchant)  
__**To be the sad man** __(D'être l'homme triste)  
__**Behind blue eyes** __(Derrière des yeux bleus_

Il préfère encore éteindre la radio… Il aimerait tellement être quelqu'un d'autre à ses yeux… Mais il se sent plutôt comme celui qui l'empêche d'accéder au bonheur. Il remet même en cause l'idée de l'avoir emmenée en week-end… Pourquoi l'avoir invitée, sachant que rien ne sera jamais possible entre eux pour toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il a énumérées tout à l'heure ?

Sans oublier la plus importante… Celle qui entérine leur situation, ou plutôt leur non-situation… La loi de non-fraternisation ! Cette foutue loi qui stipule que deux officiers dans la même chaîne de commandement ne peuvent avoir de relation autre que professionnelle et amicale sous peine de passer en cour martiale. Seule loi qu'il connaît par cœur tellement il l'a lue et relue dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. Il la déteste…

Un nouveau soupir rompt le silence de l'habitacle…

C'est faux… Cette loi est surtout un bon prétexte pour ne rien faire. La vérité c'est qu'il a peur, tout simplement. Il est même tétanisé à l'idée de s'engager à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Il est déjà passé par là et tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est de la peine et de la douleur, avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le laisse jamais tranquille… Les années ont passé, Sara ne lui a jamais reproché quoique ce soit mais lui ne s'est jamais pardonné la mort de leur fils.

Savoir qu'une telle tragédie pourrait se reproduire et qu'il pourrait perdre Sam lui est insupportable. Il ne veut en aucun cas lui faire le moindre mal, il l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais mais il est tombé inéluctablement amoureux d'elle dès leur première rencontre à la base…

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté jusqu'à sentir la caresse de ses cheveux sur sa joue. Alors, il reste là quelques instants, profitant de sa douceur en essayant de se remémorer des souvenirs un peu plus gais… Décidément ce soir, il a vraiment le vague à l'âme et n'aime pas ça. C'est pas son style de ruminer ainsi, surtout pas avec la plus belle femme du monde à ses côtés.

Allez secoue-toi mon vieux !! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ce voyage et ce week-end qui s'annoncent si bien ! Depuis le temps que tu attends ce moment : Carter et toi, seuls dans ton chalet !

Après s'être exhorté de la sorte en silence, il se redresse et secoue résolument la tête pour en chasser définitivement toutes les noires pensées. De toute façon, ils vont attaquer les petites routes et, maintenant que la nuit est tombée, il va devoir se concentrer un peu plus sur sa conduite.

D'ailleurs, la première courbe à droite se profile déjà à l'horizon, annonçant la fin de la grand route et le début d'une succession de virages qui continueront ainsi jusqu'à chez lui.

Il réduit un peu sa vitesse, rétrograde et attaque le premier tournant… A sa grande surprise, Sam se retrouve plaquée fortement sur lui. Un grand sourire éclaire subitement son visage, la fin du voyage risque d'être très intéressante finalement ! Bénie soit la force centrifuge !

Jack se mord la lèvre… Ce n'était pas très loyal de profiter ainsi de son major endormie… Mais, après tout, il ne fait rien de mal, non ? Il la retient simplement pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne et se blesse par inadvertance ! Voilà tout ! N'est-ce pas son rôle de chef de veiller au confort de ses troupes ?

La conscience maintenant en paix, il profite d'une courte ligne droite pour dégager son bras droit et le glisser délicatement dans le dos de sa compagne, la calant un peu plus contre lui, anticipant le prochain virage à gauche qui va tout faire pour les séparer ! Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire ! Le Colonel Jack O'Neill est prêt à tout pour remporter la bataille !

Il ralentit au maximum et, une main sur le volant, l'autre serrant l'épaule de Sam, il passe le premier obstacle haut la main. Sa tête n'a même pas bougé. Il savoure sa victoire mais il sait que la partie est loin d'être gagnée. En militaire aguerri, il connaît le champ de bataille par cœur et sait que d'autres méandres plus dangereux l'attendent, tapis dans l'ombre…

Pour l'heure, c'est un gentil tournant à droite qui l'attend, lui permettant de se préparer à affronter l'ennemi suivant. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Habituellement, il avale cette portion du chemin en une demi-heure à peine. Mais là, compte tenu de ses ralentissements stratégiques et de son unique main gauche pour conduire, il leur faudra environ une heure pour arriver à destination. Qu'importe, il se trouve parfaitement bien là où il est !

Il vire doucement à gauche, resserrant son étreinte pour que le corps de Carter ne se décolle pas du sien et sort une fois de plus vainqueur de cette épreuve. Il continue comme ça pendant une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres, enchaînant les boucles amies et ennemies, s'en sortant toujours avec les honneurs jusqu'à présent…

Contre toute attente, c'est un sournois virage à droite qui va le prendre par surprise ! Il accélère raisonnablement à son approche, se délectant par avance du rapprochement qui va s'opérer. Malheureusement (ou heureusement !), il calcule mal son coup et il doit presque donner un coup de volant pour ne pas sortir de la route. La petite embardée qui en résulte fait glisser Sam vers lui. Instinctivement, sans même sortir de son sommeil, elle s'agrippe à la première chose venue pour ne pas descendre plus bas, c'est-à-dire, la cuisse de son supérieur !

Le cœur de Jack s'accélère sous cette attaque surprise ! Il gare rapidement le pick-up sur le bas-côté et examine la situation en essayant de garder son sang froid…

Il baisse les yeux pour évaluer les dégâts… La tête de sa coéquipière pend en travers de sa poitrine, sa frange lui cachant les yeux, son buste menace à tout moment de s'écrouler sur lui et bien entendu, il y a toujours cette intruse posée sur sa jambe…

Il respire profondément dans l'espoir de calmer un peu les battements furieux dans sa poitrine. Quand il se sent suffisamment remis de ses émotions, il commence les manœuvres…

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il soulève le menton de sa coéquipière et lentement, en retenant son souffle, il la redresse centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose à nouveau au creux de son épaule. Il reprend son souffle, heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée, et profite de ce moment de tranquillité pour l'admirer.

Elle est tellement jolie… Le clair de lune lui donne un air plus juvénile encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses traits sont détendus, sa respiration régulière… C'est rare qu'il la voit si sereine. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en réalisant qu'elle doit se sentir pleinement en confiance avec lui pour se laisser aller comme ça. Il dégage doucement les quelques boucles blondes qui lui retombent sur le front, savourant le contact doux et soyeux de ses cheveux.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa tête se penche d'elle-même et s'approche irrésistiblement des lèvres si tentantes de son second. L'espace d'un instant, ils partagent le même souffle… Mais le colonel réalise soudain ce qu'il est en train de faire et se recule vivement ! Non, pas comme ça ! Si ça doit se passer un jour (et il le souhaite désespérément), il faudra qu'ils soient tous deux pleinement conscients de leurs actes…

Bon, maintenant, que faire de cette main baladeuse ? Il la regarde avec circonspection… Il sent la chaleur irradier dans toute sa jambe et juge qu'il serait vraiment très imprudent de la laisser là ! Il l'attrape doucement par le poignet et, à regret, la repose sagement sur la cuisse de Sam. Voilà. Mais il regrette déjà cet agréable contact illicite…

C'est alors que sa partenaire gémit doucement tout en dormant et prend un air contrarié en s'agitant, elle bougonne des mots sans suite, seul un « NON ! » vigoureux est intelligible. Jack se raidit, surpris, peut-être est-elle en train de s'éveiller !? Mais non, elle n'ouvre pas les yeux… Elle se blottit seulement un peu plus contre son supérieur, empoignant à nouveau la cuisse de ce dernier. Une fois installée, elle semble s'apaiser et replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Il fixe l'objet du délit, à nouveau cramponnée à lui, avec incrédulité… Il songe un instant à retenter un habile éloignement et soupire… A quoi bon ? Elle va sûrement revenir immédiatement à la place qu'elle s'est choisie ! Il va devoir endurer ce nouveau supplice jusqu'à la fin de leur périple. « Dieu que la vie est dure », pense-t-il tandis qu'un grand sourire s'accroche à son visage.

Pour la dernière portion de route, il se permet de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Après tout, elle semble bien apprécier ce contact. Et il faut bien avouer que lui aussi… Il ne s'est jamais senti autant « à sa place » qu'en cet instant, avec elle. Il aimerait que ce voyage ne finisse pas… Mais le sentier qui mène à son chalet apparaît déjà.

Il roule quelques centaines de mètres sur un sentier. D'habitude, il aime entendre les graviers crisser sous ses pneus, ça signifie qu'il est enfin arrivé chez lui, dans son royaume… Mais aujourd'hui, il ressent un petit pincement au cœur en apercevant la silhouette de sa cabane. C'est la fin d'un moment privilégié qui ne se reproduira certainement pas…

La fin d'une histoire qui n'a même pas commencé réalise-t-il en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il arrête la voiture derrière la petite cabane en bois. Le ronronnement du moteur laisse place à un silence enveloppant. Jack ferme les yeux en reposant sa tête sur le dossier. Il est fatigué mais se sent bien malgré tout. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'un simple voyage en auto avec elle lui procurerait autant de bien-être…

Il contemple Sam, toujours endormie contre lui... Doit-il la réveiller ? Il a bien le bras qui commence à s'engourdir mais pour rien au monde, il ne bougerait. Il est trop bien installé. En même temps, la situation lui parait totalement irréelle… Elle et lui, seuls dans une voiture… Mieux ! Elle, pelotonnée dans ses bras ! Pour un peu, il se pincerait pour voir s'il ne rêve pas… En attendant qu'elle s'éveille, il décide donc de continuer à la dévorer silencieusement des yeux, profitant de sa chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam commence à remuer légèrement… Il se redresse un peu, craignant de la gêner par sa trop grande proximité. Après tout, même s'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche d'elle qu'en cet instant, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre eux, si ce n'est une conversation plus décontractée qu'à l'accoutumée et une sieste accidentelle sur son épaule… Et évidemment tous les films qu'il s'est faits durant le trajet…

Des tas de questions se bousculent maintenant dans sa tête… Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Et lui, quelle attitude doit-il adopter ? Doit-il se montrer tendre ou ne rien faire ? Il n'a jamais été très doué dans ce genre de situation et s'en est toujours sorti en faisant de l'humour… Mais là, il panique et aucune plaisanterie, même minable, ne lui vient à l'esprit… Et que va t'elle dire du fait qu'il a son bras dans son dos et qu'il la tient toujours serrée contre lui ???

Il ne peut pas pousser plus loin ses interrogations car un regard posé sur lui le sort de sa réflexion… La jeune femme est réveillée et le fixe dans les yeux, un petit sourire légèrement interrogateur sur les lèvres. Elle n'a pas l'air offusqué ni en colère de son audace, juste un peu étonnée de se retrouver là lui semble-t il… Il lui sourit à son tour, incapable de résister au charme de son minois encore tout ensommeillé. Il la trouve encore plus adorable…

Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour d'eux… Ils ne bougent plus, ne respirent même plus… Il sont perdus, chacun dans les yeux de l'autre et réalisent que quelque chose de merveilleux est enfin à portée de leur main…. Hélas, cet instant de grâce ne dure guère longtemps, leurs anciennes habitudes militaires refaisant rapidement surface, ils s'écartent à contrecoeur l'un de l'autre, en se jetant de timides coups d'œil. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment mais il est tout proche.

Décidément, ce week-end s'annonce prometteur…


End file.
